


Let It Burn Red

by meh3303



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, No serious ending spoilers, Not Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood compliant, Soulmate AU ish, Starts during the scene at the 5th Research laboratory with Ed and the Slicer brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: During the battle with the Slicer brothers, Edward encounters Lust, who has a startling realization. Apparently, sharing part of a soul can give the recipients the ability to know each other's soulmates. Instead of being harsh and Killing Slicer, Lust answers Edward's question herself, forever changing the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Metal struck metal as Edward fought for his life against Slicer, a convicted murderer stuck in a suit of armor, just like Al.

Unbeknownst to Edward, a slender, curvy woman hid in the cavernous hallway beyond the ritual room. She was drawn, like a moth to a flame, to the living being within the room. He felt much like her soulmate, but much less strong. The others mentioned this feeling when they met Lust's soulmate. It was more of a kinship feeling than what she felt with Lacey. 

She had to stop Slicer. He couldn't kill her brother-in-law, whether he knew it or not.

"Number 48. What do you think you're doing?" Lust's heels clacked against the tiled floor as she made herself known.

"Nothing now ma'am." The brother possessing the head spoke from where the helmet sat on the floor.

Lust hummed, taking in the damage Edward had caused in the room. She spotted the boy leaning against one of the central pillars in the room.

"So you're the famous Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." She waved a lazy hand, gesturing toward herself, "My name is Lust, and l will answer any questions you pose at this time."

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Sorry, why are you being kind to me, aren't you supposed to try to Kill me because I discovered your secret ritual and plan to stop you."

Edward couldn't deny he felt a strange connection to this woman, almost like how he felt towards Al; sibling love. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Killing you would solve nothing, you are worth far more than you think Edward Elric," A corner of Lust's luscious mouth crooked upwards taking in the human her 'brother' was bound to.

"If you're not gonna kill me, what are you going to do to me?" An inkling of fear bled into his voice, matched fully by the suspicion coloring his gaze.

" _I'm_ not going to do anything to you, love," Something bright flashed in her eyes. "But I cannot say the same for the others."

Lust was really throwing the young alchemist on an emotional roller-coaster, but she hadn't seen a fresh, live, face in so long that she had no qualms about lightly teasing the boy.

Edward slowly began to rise, leaning heavily against the pillar behind him for support. Lust shifted her weight to her left foot, the alchemist flinched and dropped to a defensive stance close to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for the short post, but I am really trying with everything going on.  
> Just to clarify, this is not on a schedule, so posts will be sporadic and some will just be edits and combining of chapters to make them longer for your benefit.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, never thought this would get any at all.   
> If you have any ideas for how you would like the story to proceed, I am open to ideas and constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> l know this is short but bear with me as finish a class and juggle some family struggles.


End file.
